vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Spirit
Summary Deep amid the Upland crags and cliffs there runs a seam of sacred jade long foresworn by highland miners. From this rare material, the likeness of the great general Kaolin was carved and buried at the head of a stone funerary army ten thousand strong—a force of soldiers and holy men, jesters and acrobats, carved by craftsmen and entombed for millennia in the dark embrace of the Earth. What the craftsmen had not known was that within the strange seam of jade flowed the spirit of the Earth itself—an elemental force at one with the planet. When the force within the carved jade found itself cut off from the life's blood of the world, it gathered its strength over the course of a thousand years and dug itself free and into the light. Now the great Kaolin Earth Spirit strides the Upland roads, fighting for the spirit of the Earth; and in times of need calls forth remnants of his buried army still locked in the loving embrace of the soil. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Kaolin, the Earth Spirit Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Jade Statue Imbued with the Spirit of the Earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Expert Staff Wielder, Earth Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Active Ability Nullification, Immortality (Type 1), Magnetism Manipulation, Stun and Slow Effect, Stone Remnant Summoning, Limited Petrification, Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to or a bit slower than Storm Spirit) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Likely limitless due to his nature Range: Extended Melee Range with staff, Tens of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Staff, Jade Reckoning, Stone Remnants Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Earth Spirit bashes his opponent with his stone staff. *'Boulder Smash:' Earth Spirit smashes the target enemy or ally, sending them in the direction he is facing. If Earth Spirit targets an area, he will smash the nearest Stone Remnant in a 200 radius. The travelling unit or Remnant damages all enemy units it hits. If an enemy is hit by a Stone Remnant, they are also stunned. Stone Remnants travel further than other units. *'Rolling Boulder:' Earth Spirit gathers himself into a boulder and, after a 0.6s delay, rolls towards the target location, damaging enemy units. He will stop if he collides with a hero or is stunned. If he rolls over a Stone Remnant, he will travel further and faster, and enemies hit by the boulder will have their movement speed slowed. *'Geomagnetic Grip:' Earth Spirit pulls the target Stone Remnant. Enemies struck by the gripped target will be silenced, and take damage if the gripped target is a Stone Remnant. *'Stone Remnant:' Call a Stone Remnant to the target location. Stones Remnants have no vision and are invulnerable, and can be used with Earth Spirit's abilities. Calling a Stone Remnant consumes a charge, which recharge over time. *'Magnetize:' Magnetizes units in a small nearby area, causing them to take damage for a short duration. Magnetized heroes cause nearby Stone Remnants to explode, destroying the remnant and refreshing Magnetize's duration on all nearby enemies. This process can repeat multiple times. If an enemy hero is affected by silence or slows as a result of Geomagnetic Grip or Rolling Boulder, all magnetized heroes share the effects. *'Enchant Remnant:' Earth Spirit temporarily enchants a hero, granting them the properties of a Stone Remnant. After 3 seconds the remnant shatters, releasing the hero and damaging nearby enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Neutral Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Staff Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Unknown Tier